


Put Your Picture Away

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker finally puts the picture away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Picture Away

**Author's Note:**

> For kikis_korner who gave me the prompt. Knew what I was going to do as soon as she gave me this prompt.

Becker stares at the picture of him and Abby. He licks his lips, tracing a finger over her face. She was the love of his life and he let her slip through his fingers. He let Connor swoop in and steal her almost literally out from under him. As usually, Connor had needed help, but what Becker hadn't expected was that Connor would use that moment of weakness from his girlfriend to take advantage and she had never come back. Connor came to him a week later and told him that Abby had gone through an anomaly that he'd hidden from the detectors and the two of them were going to disappear.

Becker had tried to follow. He really had tried, but the anomaly had disappeared before he could even get there. She and Connor had been gone for six months. Becker knows he'd never get her back now. She was as lost to him now as she had been when her, Connor and Danny had disappeared some years before.

He sets the picture in the dresser and shuts the drawer. He sighs and lays back, eyes closing. "I miss you Abby. I will always love you."


End file.
